gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defense of Kingshead
"Ready the defenses! Man your battle stations! They will be here soon, and we must stand and fight!" - General Jeremiah Garland to his troops during the Defense of Kingshead On August 25, 1744, around 1:00 P.M. (EST), a small battle broke out between the EITC First Division (and a few affiliates) and various members of the Paradox. The battle did not last long, and occurred on the EITC island of Kingshead. Combatants Before Around 12:45, Colonel Captain Ryan, a high-ranking officer of the EITC First Division Military Unit, reported to the members of Beckett's Elites that the Paradox were targeting to attack Queen Emily McSteel of England. General Lord Jeremiah Garland, in charge of the forces of the EITC First Division (since Field Marshall Johnny Coaleaston was not online) ordered all troops to rendezvous on Kingshead, to set up defenses. He told Colonel Ryan to direct the Queen to Kingshead, where she would be safe. However, he could not do this right away, since she was not online. Preparing the Defenses All members of the EITC First Division met at the highest fort of Kingshead, where they were met by Lord Lawrence Dagger and his bodyguard, Christopher Wildwallace. Garland began giving orders to all the soldiers to set up defenses. Garland himself and Colonel Ryan stayed at the top fort, along with their bodyguard, Private Charles Ironhound. Meanwhile, Lord Dagger, and Private Roger Decksteel secured the main bridge of Kingshead. Corporal Collin secured the depot, and Christopher Wildwallace secured the main marching grounds. Baron Munchousin, Edward Daggerhawk, Major Ben Scurvyfoote, and a relentless Stormwalker stationed themselves at the docks of the island, to await the Queen's (and the Paradox's) arrival. The plan was to have Queen Emily arrive, take her to safety on the island, then have the entire division attack the Paradox invaders, who would no doubt be looking for the Queen. That's not exactly how it went... The Battle After about half an hour of waiting, the Paradox arrived. Led by none other than Cadet, they soon made their way onto the main docks. General Garland, Colonel Ryan, and all other soldiers soon made their way down to the docks. Garland assured Cadet Queen Emily was not on Kingshead, as she had not arrived yet. Cadet responded by simply ordering an attack on the "EITC scum". A battle soon broke out, as EITC began charging the Paradox. Garland went in a brief sword-duel with Cadet, before the two stopped. "Join us, Cadet." said Garland, "You will be given a title, and much power, just abandon Francis Chiphawk and join the EITC. Join us." Cadet responded by saying, "I don't want power, and Francis is my friend. You will all soon die!" At that moment, Queen Emily finally arrived. Garland ordered Private Charles Ironhound to ready a transport. Soon, the entire EITC First Division, along with Queen Emily, boarded the vessel, and left the fort to the Paradox. Cadet did not order for his men to go after the ship, but rather let them retreat. The Safe House Aboard Private Ironhound's ship, the ''Black Dragon, ''General Garland and Colonel Ryan got the chance to tell Queen Emily the whole situation: how the Paradox was after her, and the EITC First Division are acting as her bodyguards. Soon, the ship arrived to it's destination: Driftwood Island. The men unloaded, and General Garland ordered two scouts to secure the perimeter of the island. Led by Ben Scurvyfoote, they all made their way to the safe house on the island, the abandon shake. After securing the area once more, they made their way inside, away from the Paradox. Category:EITC Category:British Empire Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO Wars Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO